Sayonara
by forgotten CherryCho79
Summary: /AU. KaienRuki./ Tanpa alasan. Hanya sebuah ketidakpastian yang menelantarkannya di batas keputusasaan. Dan kini Rukia sendiri. Tanpa Kaien yang menemani di sisinya—seperti dulu. Dengan sebuah luka menganga tertoreh di hatinya./ A gift for vivafest!/


Summary: Tanpa alasan. Hanya sebuah ketidakpastian yang menelantarkannya di batas keputusasaan. Dan kini Rukia sendiri. Tanpa Kaien yang menemani di sisinya—seperti dulu. Hanya sebuah luka menganga tertoreh di hatinya.

Disclaimer: Bleach ©Tite Kubo.

Warning: Fic ini mengandung alternative universe dan OOC. Bagi yang alergi dengan bahan-bahan(?) tersebut harap segera klik tombol back ;)

Main Pair: KaienRuki yang dibuat dalam rangka memenuhi **Vivafest** bulan Juni. Saia buat pair ini karena Kaien Shiba (wakil kapten divisi 13) adalah **Head **sedangkan Rukia Kuchiki (anggota divisi 13) adalah **Subordinate**. Yaah, walau pun agak maksa sih :3 *ditimpuk*

Happy reading! ;)

* * *

**Sayonara**

©**CherryCho79**

**.**

**.**

Kenyataan yang disembunyikan,

menanggalkan cinta di tepi jurang keraguan

**.**

* * *

Rukia melirik ponselnya.

Tidak ada pesan. Tidak ada panggilan masuk. Tidak ada email.

Gadis bermata ungu jernih itu menghela nafas panjang. Ia menempelkan ponselnya di dagu, tampak sedang menimbang-nimbang sejenak sebelum akhirnya memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam tas.

_Kaien… masihkah kau peduli padaku?_

Rukia menatap lurus ke depan, namun tidak ada yang dilihatnya. Pandangannya kosong dengan sinar mata meredup—nyaris hilang.

_Apa kau sudah melupakan aku?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kereta api itu berhenti. Puluhan pasang kaki melangkah keluar, digantikan puluhan pasang lainya yang berjejal masuk. Tampak seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut hitam tengah menyelipkan diri di tengah kerumunan orang dengan susah payah.

Kaien menghela nafas. Hampir saja ia ketinggalan kereta.

Perlahan ia beringsut pelan dari posisinya di depan pintu kereta, menyusuri gerbong demi gerbong yang sudah dipenuhi penumpang, lalu berhenti di sebuah tempat yang tidak begitu padat. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan ponsel berwarna perak dari saku mantelnya.

Tidak ada pesan. Tidak ada panggilan masuk. Tidak ada email.

Kaien termangu menatap layar ponselnya yang kosong. Sorot mata hitamnya tampak sayu—cahayanya hilang.

_Rukia… apa kau membenciku?_

Pikiran Kaien melayang jauh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, Rukia! Kau mau ke mana?"

Rukia berbalik dan mendapati Ichigo tengah menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat naik.

"Kau mau bolos ya?" tambahnya. Saat itu memang sedang pergantian jam dan kebetulan Ochi-sensei belum datang.

Rukia mendengus pelan. Ia menjawab malas, "Bukan urusanmu!". Lalu gadis itu melengos pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas tanpa menghiraukan Ichigo yang terus-menerus menyerukan namanya.

Rukia berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor, membiarkan derap langkahnya memantul di dinding-dinding. Dengan setengah berlari ia menaiki anak tangga yang akan membawanya menuju ke atap.

Blam.

Rukia melemparkan daun pintu di belakang tubuhnya, menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu. Ia memejamkan matannya sejenak, menikmati hembusan angin semilir yang menampar pelan wajahnnnya, menghirup sensasi yang begitu dirindukannya. Saat kelopak matanya terbuka, Rukia membiarkan mata amethisnya menjelajahi setiap inchi yang dapat dijangkaunya, membiarkan setiap sudut dari tempat membawa kepingan memori yang terasa menusuknya.

Rukia tersenyum beku. Semuanya tetap sama. Ya, langit biru yang sama seperti saat itu. Atap sekolah yang selalu sepi. Angin yang menari lembut bersama rambut hitamnya. Selalu sama seperti itu. Hanya saja saat ini…

…tidak ada Kaien.

Rukia tertawa getir.

Tidak ada Kaien? Ya, tidak ada Kaien.

Tidak akan pernah ada lagi.

Rukia tahu, semuanya telah berubah. Ia dan Kaien. Juga dunia di sekeliling mereka. Sejak hari itu. Sejak hari dimana Kaien pergi meninggalkannya tanpa kata—bahkan Rukia baru mengetahuinya saat secara tidak sengaja menguping perbincangan guru-guru di sekolahnya. Dan hingga kini tidak ada kabar sama sekali dari Kaien. Ratusan kali Rukia mengiriminya pesan dan email, pemuda itu tidak pernah membalas. Dan ratusan kali pula Rukia menghubunginya, Kaien selalu me-_reject_ panggilannya.

Tanpa alasan. Hanya sebuah ketidakpastian yang menelantarkannya di batas keputusasaan.

Dan kini Rukia sendiri. Tanpa Kaien yang menemani di sisinya—seperti dulu.

Hanya sebuah luka menganga tertoreh di hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Untuk sekian kalinya Kaien menghela nafas panjang.

Tiba-tiba saja pemuda berambut hitam teringat sebuah pepatah lama. Untuk setiap kali kau menghela nafas, kau akan kehilangan satu kebahagianmu.

Kebahagiaan?

Kaien tersenyum sinis dalam hati. _Aku bahkan sudah tidak punya kebahagiaan lagi. Aku sendirilah yang telah menghancurkan kebahagianku—juga kebahagian Rukia—untuk memenuhi sebuah keegoisanku._

"Ah, maaf… Kaien-san?"

Kaien tersentak dari lamunannya ketika sebuah suara menyapanya. Pemuda itu mendongkak dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut perak pendek yang sudah ia kenal berdiri di hadapannya.

Seorang gadis berpakaian serba putih itu tersenyum ramah, "Unohana-san telah menunggu anda."

Kaien terdiam sejenak. "Baiklah, terima kasih, Isane-san." kata Kaien seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya, mengekori Isane menuju sebuah ruangan di balik pintu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia duduk tercenung. Diam. Wajahnya mengadah, menatap langit biru yang terhampar luas sejauh mata memandang. Gadis itu mendesah kecewa.

"Kaien… kenapa?" gumamnya, bertanya seolah pemuda itu ada di hadapannya.

Ia menekuk kaki, membenamkan kepalanya di atas lutut. Wajahnya yang manis kini dinodai guratan-guratan kepedihan dan luka.

"…kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kaien termenung. Kata-kata wanita berkepang dua itu terus tergiang di telinganya hingga membuatnya muak. Bukannya terkejut atau tidak menerima kenyataan, hanya saja Kaien tidak menyangka saat itu akan secepat ini. Pemuda itu membiarkan mata _black pearl_-nya tertutup kelopak mata.

"Sudah hampir habis rupanya…"

Mata indah Kaien terbuka, namun tidak ada kilat-kilat kehidupan di sana. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengambil ponsel dalam saku mantelnya.

Dengan lincah jari-jemarinya menari di atas _keypad_, mengetikkan rangkaian angka yang sudah sangat dihapalnya. Kemudian ia menekan tombol dial. Diletakkannya benda berwana perak itu di samping telinganya, mendengarkan nada tunggu panggilan dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Hingga terdengar suara di sebrang sana menjawab.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya sedikit saat mendengar ponselnya berdering. Tangan mungilnya mengambil ponselnya yang terus melantunkan lagu kesukaannya. Mata amethisnya terbelalak, terpaku menatap layar ponselnya di mana ada tulisan yang jelas terbaca—

—_Kaien calling._

Tanpa membuang lebih banyak waktu lagi, Rukia langsung menerima panggilan itu.

Rukia menelan ludah paksa. Susah payah ia berusaha bersuara yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba terasa tercekat di tenggorokannya.

"Ha-halo?" Rukia bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri yang begitu ganjil.

"Rukia…"

Satu helaan nafas tertahan di dadanya tanpa Rukia sadari. Tangisnya nyaris pecah saat ia mendengar suara yang sangat ia rindukan itu menyebut namannya. Rukia hampir saja berteriak betapa ia menginginkan Kaien kembali ke sisinya, namun diurungkannya saat mendegar ucapan Kaien selanjutnya.

"…sayonara."

Tutt. Tutt…

Dan sambungan diputus secara sepihak oleh Kaien.

Rukia membeku di tempat. Kedua bola mata keunguannya membulat sempurna. Ponsel yang ada dalam genggamannya merosot perlahan hingga jatuh membentur lantai. Rukia tidak memperdulikan itu.

"Ti-tidak! Ini tidak mungkin kan?" tanya Rukia pada dirinya sendiri. Suaranya yang biasa terdengar jernih kini bergetar dan parau karena menahan tangisnya yang hendak berderai. "Itu semua bohong kan?" walau Rukia tahu itu tidak akan berfungsi sama sekali, namun ia tetap berusaha menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini bukan kenyataan.

Hanya dengan sepatah kata yang meluncur dari bibir Kaien., namun itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk meremukkan hatinya yang telah merapuh semenjak Kaien meninggalkannya.

Sayonara? Rukia berpikir kalut.

Untuk siapakah kata-kata itu? Dirinya kah? Atau pada hubungan mereka berdua?

Mendadak Rukia tertawa miris.

Ah ya, pada keduanya! Padanya dan juga hubungan mereka yang telah berjalan lebih dari tiga tahun.

Tawa Rukia makin mengembang. Namun hampa dan tidak mencapai mata amethisnya yang terlihat dingin. Sinarnya hilang sudah.

_Akhirnya aku tahu…_

Rukia berhenti tertawa.

_Akhirnya aku mengerti, Kaien._

Satu tawa menghilang, digantikan dengan seuntai senyum sinis yang menggantung di kedua sudut bibirnya.

_Jadi ini jawaban atas absurdnya sikapmu selama ini, bukan? Jadi inilah alasan mengapa kau berubah, Kaien?_

Garis lengkung di bibir Rukia makin terlukis sempurna. Hanya saja itu bukan senyum manis milik Rukia yang biasanya.

_Kau sudah jenuh padaku bukan?_

Sekoyong-koyong Rukia merasa lututnya lemas. Gadis berdarah Kuchiki itu sedikit terhuyung.

_Tidak heran sikapmu jadi sangat tidak acuh padaku._

Rukia menunduk. Kedua matanya terasa panas. Sebutir kristal bening bergulir dari sudut mata amethisnya, lalu diikuti beberapa yang lainnya yang berjatuhan semakin cepat.

Hanya saja ada satu hal yang masih menggelayut di dalam pikiran Rukia.

_Kenapa?_

Rukia terus menggumamkan pertanyaan itu berulang-ulang, membiarkan satu kata tanya itu semakin membuatnya terluka. Sungguhkah asumsinya itu benar? Atau…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Brak!

Pemuda berambut hitam itu melempar ponselnya hingga menghantam lantai dengan bunyi berdebum yang cukup keras. Benda malang itu terpisah bagian-bagiannya dan berserakan di lantai yang dingin. Namun Kaien tidak peduli.

_Rukia, maaf…_

Kaien menunduk. Ratusan bahkan ribuan kali kata itu terus bergulir dari mulutnya, itu percuma. Benar-benar percuma. Sama saja dengan tidak. Rukia tidak mungkin mendengar permintaan maafnya dari tempat yang berjarak puluhan kilometer. Sejak awal dari semuanya, Kaien tahu akan berakhir tragis seperti ini. Apapun yang dilakukannya itu tetap akan membuat gadis itu terluka dan menangis karenanya.

Dan Kaien pun mengerti, Rukia tidak akan pernah menemukan akhir yang bahagia bila tetap bersama dirinya.

Ya, Kaien sudah menyadari itu sejak awal penyakit itu mulai menggerogoti hidupnya. Sejak awal dokter telah menvonis hidupnya yang tidak akan lama lagi. Kini yang bisa Kaien lakukan hanyalah mengitung mundur waktunya yang hampir mendekati batas kematian. Dan jika saat itu tiba, ia tidak ingin Rukia ada di sisinya hanya untuk menangisi kepergiannya.

Walau Kaien tahu itu hanya akan membuat Rukia membencinya, itu tidak mengapa. Bagi seorang Kaien Shiba, kebahagiaan Rukia Kuchiki adalah segalanya untuknya. Di atas segalanya. Apapun akan Kaien lakukan demi Rukia. Namun sayangnya Tuhan tidak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi.

Kaien memejamkan matanya.

"Maafkan aku, Rukia…"

Kaien terus menggumamkan kalimat itu, membiarkan permintaan maaf yang sia-sia itu meluncur dari bibirnya yang semakin memucat.

"Maaf…"

* * *

**The End**

* * *

YATTA! Akhirnya selesei juga~

Okeh, ini fic kedua Cho setelah hibernasi yang begitu panjang. Sebenernya ini draft lama, tapi Cho ketik ulang gara-gara hilang bersama fic-fic lainnya yang udah hampir jadi TTATT

Ada yang gag ngerti sama jalan ceritanya? Sama, Cho juga juga gag ngerti XD *toss*

Mind to review, minna? :3

Love,

**CherryCho79**


End file.
